Gold Diamond
Gold Diamond is the eldest and the adopted bastard son of Yellow Diamond he was 2nd in line until he was charged with a majority of crimes and let out on bail. This even though he was still yellow diamond's son it completely stripped away any chances he had of inheriting anything his sister or his mom owned. Appearance Gold Diamond has short hair and is extremely tall for his age. He has amber eyes. His skin and gem placement is the exact same as his mothers same as his Hair colour and his gem all together. He wears a black tank top with a yellow diamond insignia. Personality He is cold-hearted, heartless, cunning, manipulative, downright cruel and sometimes lazy thus earning him the nickname f1ken lazy b@st#rd which is what his sister often calls him. He "loves" his sister nonetheless even when she humiliates him in front of a lot of people. He does care about his sister and alot of his friends. However it is unknown what drove him to his crimes against his sister. It was proven by alot of Homeworld elites that Gold Diamond never loved his siblings at all and that he just saw them as mere obstacles Standard abilties He possesses standard gem abilites e.g shapeshifting, bubbling and fusion Maternal Abilities These are the abilities that he inherited from his mother Aura projection: ''' he can project his aura much like his mother however he rarely uses it alot though and he used it during the rebellion against the crystal gems. '''Electrokenisis: He can generate and use electricity to kill anyone he doesnt like and he is often seen using them to fix Dragonite's ship as some of the stuff runs on electricity = Relationships Dragonite: Dragonite is Gold Diamond's younger sister who he hated and never cared about. She is now aware of his betrayal and even he doesnt mind when his sister calls him names and humiliates him. However what Dragonite doesn't know is that the abuse that she copped from his many girlfriends was recorded by him and posted on all forms of social media. It is unknown why he recorded and posted videos of his sister being abused even though she loves him unconditionally (though it was thought that the girlfriends he had forced him to do so but they denied it at the trial saying that he thought it was hilarious as he watched them abusing her). Dragonite does not care if her brother is deceased funnily enough but if she were to find out of his betrayal she would go into a fatal depression killing her within weeks. She also is now aware that her brother never loved her at all and that his "love" was just a façade and that he was planning to kill her later on. She killed him and had no remorse for it. When Gold Diamond betrayed her, She found out through some records that her older brother was in fact a bastard and that he was not her biological brother Category:SU